


Baby, it's Cold Outside.

by Stargateloversteph



Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 16:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargateloversteph/pseuds/Stargateloversteph
Summary: Set in the season six espodie Wren Boyds. Frankie goes to met Boyd, and warm him up of course.





	Baby, it's Cold Outside.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joodiff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joodiff/gifts).



“Boyd, where the hell are you?” Frankie’s voice crackling down the phone as the reception dipped in and out. 

“Shit, sorry Frankie, I totally forgot.” Boyd managed to say through his chattering teeth. 

“I gathered that, but that doesn’t answer my question. Your office is empty, the whole place is empty apparently. I didn’t get past reception to check that out though, I didn’t have my ID with me.” Frankie hearing what sounded like Boyd's teeth chattering with cold. 

“Everyone has gone home, or at least I presume they have.” Boyd attempting to pull his coat further closed as he sat in the back seat of his car. 

“Is that your teeth I can hear? Where on Earth are you?” Frankie asking again where he was.

“I’m camping out, quite literally. The only difference is I’m in a car not under canvas, but it’s still just as bloody cold.” Boyd trying to stay as still as possible as he sat on the hand that wasn’t holding the phone. 

“This is ridiculous. Tell me where you are, or send me a grid reference or something. I’ll be there as quick as I can.” Frankie already making her way into the kitchen to dig out the thermos flask. 

“No, it’s freezing out here. You stay home where it’s warm, I don’t want you driving out here and getting cold.” His teeth chattering again as he tried to talk.

“Either you tell me or all ask one of the team, either way, I’ll find out.” Frankie adding tea bags to teapot as the kettle boiled. 

“Fine, I’ll text you them. But wrap up warm, plenty of layers.” Boyd swapping hands with the phone so he could try and thaw out the one that had been holding it.

“Good, I’ll see you soon. Start the engines and let it tick over for a bit, then put the heating on. I’ll get there as quick as I can, okay.” Frankie juggling the phone between her ear and shoulder as she made tea to pour in the flask. 

“Okay, bye.” Boyd quickly ending the call so he could stuff both hands under his thighs to try and warm them up. 

Frankie filled the thermos with tea and screwed the lid on tightly, placing it on the kitchen when she was done. Blankets would be good, knowing full well Boyd hadn’t stocked the boot of the Audi up since he had got it. His normal stash of emergency stuff from the boot of the Lexus was still in the garage so she headed down to see what she could take with her. When she finally sorted through the boxes she found three blankets, an inflatable pillow, his first aid kit containing the gel hand warming pads, and for some reason a single inflatable bed. The bed was a mystery she would have to ask him about at a later date after she had stopped him from getting hypothermia that was. The blankets, pillow, first aid kit, and thermos were all dumped in a carrier bag and put at the front door as Frankie put on her big thick overcoat, hat, scarf and gloves. It was when she picked her gloves up she saw Boyd's black gloves on the shelf, along with his scarf, no wonder he was freezing. Sticking them in the bag she got her car keys off the shelf and headed out the door, her phone pre-programmed with the address Boyd had sent her. 

Parking her car alongside Boyds she saw the windows of his car were steamed up, no doubt from his breathing and she hopes the car's heating. On the drive over she had watched the temperature dropping, starting at eight as she left his house finally reaching one as she switched the ignition off. Picking up the bag from the passenger seat she got out her car and locked it, looking around into the dark tree line wondering why she had even bothered. Frankie went to automatically open the front passenger door but found it locked, along with the back passenger door. She jumped back in surprise when she saw a hand on the window, slowly moving in circles to clear some of the condensation away. Boyd's face replaced the hand then she heard a click and the door opened. Frankie got into the car and closed the door, hearing it lock as soon as it was shut again. Putting the bag on the seat between them she looked Boyd over, his hand tucked under into his armpits for warmth. He had fully buttoned up his coat and pulled the collar up to try and block out some of the cold, but judging on how much he was shivering it wasn’t working very well. 

“What the hell are you playing at? You would have ended up killing yourself if you’d stayed here all night like this. Why the hell didn’t you just come home instead of staying here freezing to death?” Frankie's annoyance with him evident in her tone.

Frankie pulled out the blankets and flask, pushing the bag through to the front and putting it on the seat. Opening the blankets one at a time she draped them over Boyd, tucking them in all down one side. Once he had all three blankets on him she opened the thermos and poured out a cup of tea, the steam from the cup rising in the cold car. 

“Here, drink this. Then we’ll see how to get you warmed up and keep you warm.” Replacing the lid on the flask and putting that back in the bag on the front seat. 

Frankie removed her hat, scarf and gloves, all of them going on the parcel shelf behind her. Tuning she watched Boyd take a few sips of the tea, both his hands wrapped tightly around the cup. He didn’t seem to be shivering as much, but under all the blankets she couldn’t really see. When he was finished the tea she took the cup and brushed the back of his hand with her fingers, he was still freezing. Time for plan B. Undoing her coat she went to take it off but Boyd stopped her, telling her to stop being stupid because if she did that she would be freezing. Frankie ignored him and took it off, covering Boyd with it before lifting up the blankets and getting in beside him. She snuggled impossibly close to him, her hand going across his waist as she tried to warm him up. After several minutes Frankie reached for Boyd's hands and found that it had warmed slightly but he was still cold.

“Okay, I give up, plan C. Basic first aid training for preserving body heat.” Feeling Boyd turn slightly so he could look at her.

“Not happening, not tonight, not in the car, and not with you.” Boyd's attempt at sound stern somewhat diluted by his teeth chattering.

“So you’ll share a bed with me but won’t share body heat in a freezing car with me. Not sure how that one works.” Frankie’s jumper and top appearing in her hands above the blankets. 

“You’re serious aren't you? For fuck sake Frankie, I have to meet Grace in a few hours. I am not having her show up and find us naked in the car.” Boyd trying to push Frankie’s persistent hands away from his coat as he spoke. 

“You will be getting naked Boyd if I have to get out from under here and strip you myself. But if I do that means I’ll freeze, and you don’t want that, do you?” Frankie using her pet lip to try and persuade Boyd. 

Frankie had managed to undo his coat and was halfway through his shirt buttons, her warm fingers on his skin making him shiver for an entirely different reason. Boyd gave up fighting, letting Frankie finish undo his shirt, belt, button and zip before he had to move. With some skilful manoeuvring, Frankie was left in just her knickers, her clothes all on the seat beside her. Boyd's trouser went first, Frankie helping him push them down before diving under the blankets to retrieve them. The pile of clothes grew on the seat beside Frankie until Boyd was in nothing but socks and his boxers. 

“When you picked cars you didn’t think this whole seat thing through did you?” Frankie feeling the cold leather on her naked skin. 

“I wasn’t planning on getting naked in the back seat with anyone. I was more going for the look rather than the feel. Come here will you, I’m even more bloody cold than I was before.” Trying to pull Frankie even closer to him.

“These seats are draining heat, we need to get a blanket under us.” Frankie taking her coat from the top of the pile of blankets covering Boyd and removing the top blanket. 

Frankie managed to get the blanket under them both, Boyd complaining the whole time. Putting her coat and his on top of the pile of blankets she finally settled against his side, his arms snaking around her shoulder and waist as he hugged her tightly. The warmth spreading between them made Boyd smile, other than the pins and needles now going through his warming fingers he was surprised how warm he actually felt. 

“You warm now?” Frankie asked into the darkness.

“Mhhh, maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all.” Boyd's fingers making patterns on Frankies hip. 

“That’s really distracting, you know that don’t you? Go to sleep, Pete.” Frankie placing her hand on top of his on her hip.

“I’m working out the pins and needles.” Frankie not missing the flash of teeth as he smirked in the darkness. 

“So if I was to put my hand here,” Frankie slipping her small slender hand in between his thighs, her thumb scraping his groin as she did, “Just to warm my hand up, it would be okay?” Not missing the sharp intake of breath and his breathing change at the intimate contact. 

“Below the belt Frankie, way below the belt.” His breathing become faster as Frankie moved her thumb up and down across the material covering his manhood. 

“Definitely below the belt.” Her hand now cupping him as she felt him twitch and start to grow.

“Frankie!” He growled, his own hand now moving across her stomach as he decided two could play at that game. 

Boyd shifted uncomfortably as his erection pushed against the confines of his boxer shorts, while Frankie was busy wriggling as she tried to get the fingers he had slipped just inside the waistband of her knickers to go lower. Boyd used his free hand to slide his boxers off as Frankie grabbed his other hand and pushed it lower, his fingers finding her wet and ready. 

“Car sex your new kink Frankie?” Her name coming out rushed as she took hold of his erection and gave a gentle squeeze. 

“You think I came out here for the scenery?” Tilting her hips just enough so his fingertip slipped just inside her.

“I thought you came out to the back end of nowhere to keep me company, and to warm me up.” Trying to keep a steady rhythm with his own fingers inside Frankie while she palmed, squeezed, and pumped his erection. 

“I am keeping you company, and warming you up at the same time.” Her words half muttered as she attempted to stay under the blankets, keep hold of his erection, and use her free hand to remove her knickers. 

Boyd used the hand he had inside her underwear to help her push them down, his hand returning straight back to its position as he rubbed, tugged and flicked her clit. Frankie moaned loudly, the noise sounding louder than it actually was in the confines of the car. Boyd was rocking his hips in time with Frankie’s hand as she pumped him, her nails scraping his ball sack with each downward motion. 

“Fuck, Frankie.” Boyds rasped words against Frankie’s hair sending a jolt of pleasure straight down her spine to her clit. 

Frankie let go of Boyd, his body missing her touch as his hips continued to rock. Frankie managed to scramble into Boyd’s lap, the blankets and coats covering them slipping as she straddled him. Boyd quickly repositioned the blankets around Frankie’s shoulders, both coats falling to the floor at his feet. Frankie readjusts her position, her knees tucking closer to Boyd's hips as she draws herself up slightly so she can position him at her entrance. She locks eyes with him, his dark brown eyes looking almost black with a mix of desire and the darkness of the car. She takes him in slowly, sinking down on him until they are skin to skin, one of his hands resting on her hip the other on her the curve of her arse. Frankie leans her head against his shoulder, his skin warm and musky. She doesn’t move instantly, just holds him still, pins him with her hips as she savours the moment. Starting with a slow rocking motion she lifts her head and turns her face to him, his lips seeking hers out in the darkness. The kiss was gentle, a mere touch at first. Then his primal side takes over and he kissed her like the worlds about to end. His tongue is in her mouth, and she’s pushing against it with her own as one of her hands knees his shoulder as the other stoked grips his hair on the back of his head. 

Soon he’s countering her thrusts, the grunts, groans, sighs and sound of skin on skin now filling the empty spaces of the car. Boyd's lips are on Frankie’s neck, his tongue and teeth leaving a trail of fire in their wake. Frankie is close, he can feel her movements faltering. He’s close to his own realise, a deep ache in balls as he takes his hand off Frankie’s arse and slides it between their bodies. He finds his mark and rubs hard and fast, adding the odd tug for good measure. Frankie comes within seconds, her muscles gripping him tight as his own hips jerk with a couple of deep thrusts before he’s spilling himself inside Frankie. Frankie collapse again him, both of them breathing hard and fast. Boyd's arms go around Frankie’s back as he holds her to him, her face against his neck as she tries to steady her breathing. 

Several minutes passed as they both come down from their climax, Frankie kissing Boyd’s neck as he ran his fingers up and down her spine. 

“You can’t be comfortable like that.” She heard Boyd say close to her ear.

“I’m not really, and I didn’t think this through very well before we did this.” Frankie already feeling Boyd softening and slipping out of her, along with a sticky mix of combined body fluids. 

“You didn’t did you. This is going to get messy, for both of us.” Boyd's flaccid penis slipping completely out of Frankie covering him in a sticky mix of fluids. 

“Sorry,” Frankie said a little sheepishly. “Hang on I’ll see what I can do.” Moving up and to the side of Boyd so she was sitting by his side again. 

Moving her feet across the floor she found her discarded underwear, hooking them up with the foot and bring them up so she could reach them under the blanket. 

“Here, use these. I’m going home so I can change, you’re not.” Passing Boyd the pair of knickers for him to clean himself up with. 

“Thanks, I think.” Boyd taking the underwear and attempting to clean himself up by touch alone. 

When he was done he nudged Frankie’s shoulder and passed her the underwear back. Frankie automatically took the balled up material and stuck it between her legs, it would do for now. Burying her head under the blanket she closed one eye and illuminated her watch, checking to see how much longer she had with Boyd before she would have to leave. 

“How long do we have?” Boyd asked as he rubbed some condensation from the window and tried to look out.

“Three hours, fours tops if I’m ready to go no later than seven.” Settling herself under Boyd's arm as he turned a little so she fitted better against his side. 

“That’s long enough. Set an alarm so we don’t sleep in, six thirty should give us time to get ready before you have to leave.” Closing his eyes and he hugged Frankie, his head leaning on top of hers. 

“I’ve done it already.” Frankie stopping to yawn. “I did it before I got here.” Her body is warm and heavy as she closed her eyes. 

“Thanks for coming to my rescue.” Boyd now yawning as Frankie fell asleep beside him. 

Boyd moved his head and looked down at Frankie the blanket having slipped to reveal her naked shoulder. He tugged the blanket back up and tucked her in, checking they were both covered before he closed his eyes and let sleep claim him. 

When morning came they were both sleep deprived and grumpy, Boyd more so. His back was giving him grief and so was his knees. The dressed in silence, both trying to work out the kinks and knots from the way they had slept. When Frankie opened the car door a blast of cold early morning air rushed, waking her up more than coffee ever could. As she got out Boyd got out his side, stretching and being his back. He left the doors open, the condensation on the windows starting to run in droplets as the cold air hit them. Boyd joined Frankie on her side of the car, his arms going around her waist as he drew her to him. He kissed her, softly, lightly, before standing to his full height. 

“You better go or you’ll be late for work.” Rubbing his fingers over her cheek before he let her go. 

“Yeah, I better. Listen, in the ba on the front seat, your gloves and scarf are there. And when we both get home, we need to discuss why you have a single air bed in your emergency kit from the Lexus.” Raising her eyebrow as he just smiled.

“All innocent, I promise. Now go, before you really are late for work.” Walking with her to her car as she opened it and stood looking up at him. 

“If you’re not coming home, tell me, please.” Getting in the car and letting him shut the door. 

Frankie started the car and pressed the button for the window, it slowly going down as Frankie shivered.

“Go, shut the window and get the heating on. I’ll see you later, okay.” Stepping back so Frankie could do the window up. 

Boyd watched as Frankie drove away, her car disappearing down the dirt track road. Turning back to his own car he looked around the woods, picking a tree to take go pee behind before he went back to the car. Opening the back door he took the blankets out one at a time folding them all up and putting them in the boot, the dirty one on the top. He found Frankie’s balled up sticky underwear and put them with the blanket, they could both be washed when he got home. Once he was sure the back of the car was clean he went and got the bag from the front and put his gloves and scarf on, wrapping the scarf around his neck and tucking it under his coat. Looking at his watch he saw he only had about half an hour before Grace arrived. Taking a slow walk to the shrine to meet her, he hopes as he walked to make it home to his own bed that night, preferably with Frankie sleeping beside him.


End file.
